Un viaje, un amor
by Silvina84
Summary: En cada viaje Edward junto a su hermano Alphonse aprenden algo, conocimientos, más poder y pierden algo, ilusiones, esperanzas. Cómo reaccionará Edward cuando en un viaje conozca a alguien que le infunda el sentimiento más irracional y hermoso que existe?
1. Chapter 1

_**A modo de prólogo... **_

Cansada de pensar que la única pareja heterosexual de Edward Elric es Winri Rockbell me atrevo a crear un personaje femenino que cautive a tan encantador y hermoso joven que es él. Está situada cerca de la última parte de la historia, sepan disculpar las imprecisiones y los anacronismos, sólo quise destacar los sentimientos y como es romántica, esa fue mi prioridad.

Les cuento que es una muy simple historia de amor (hasta empalagarse) y el capítulo VI es algo "lemon", que traté de hacerlo lo más leve posible por respeto a algunos lectores / as y al formato de la pagina. Les digo que los nombres de los capítulos son títulos o partes de canciones que creí que serían una muy linda idea para esta historia. No es necesario, pero les cuento a quienes pertenece cada canción:

"Entra en mi vida" Sin Bandera.

"Amor primero" Reik.

"Hermanos" Pimpinela.

"Será" Franco de Vita.

"A gritos de esperanza" Alex Ubago.

"Respiro" Franco Simone.

"Que me alcance la vida" Sin Bandera.

Espero que les guste, es mi primera publicación en este lugar, y anhelo que dejen sus REVIEWS. Gracias por esta oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO I "Entra en mi vida" 

La batalla había sido dura y los hermanos Elric heridos y cansados en extremos vagaron por días sin encontrar ni una ciudad ni una aldea donde poder descansar. Alphonse había perdido un brazo y una parte del torso y Edward tenía múltiples y profundas heridas en su cuerpo que sangraban profusamente. Deambularon sin éxito hasta que al fin hallaron un pueblito con casas humildes y dispersas que parecía anclado en el tiempo. Al acercarse divisaron que de una de esas viviendas salió una jovencita de una estatura similar a la de Edward, de cabello largo color chocolate, ojos grandes y de color tierra, labios medianos y piel trigueña. Estaba vestida con una pollera ancha marrón y sobre ella reposaba un delantal blanco. En la parte superior vestía una blusa fruncida blanca con cintas cafés que planeaban al compás de la brisa campestre.

Edward al verla sintió gran alivio y súbitamente se desvaneció.

¡HERMANO! — Sólo pudo gritar Alphonse al mismo tiempo que pedía ayuda a aquella joven que no dudó en correr a socorrerlo.

La imagen al principio fue nubosa pero al continuar parpadeando se hizo mas nítida. Lo primero que distinguió fue un techo manchado por la humedad y paredes beiges, viejas por el devenir del tiempo. Una chimenea con un caldero y una mesada donde reposaba una hogaza de pan.

La sensación de un sillón en su espalda era tan reconfortante que se rindió nuevamente al cansancio.

Tranquilo, sólo duerme... Se nota que está muy agotado. Iré a preparar una sopa para cuando despierte otra vez.

Gracias, gracias por ayudarnos.

De nada

El olor a comida lo hizo otra vez reaccionar y apenas abrió los ojos vio la inmutable mirada de su hermano menor.

... Al... ¿Dónde estoy?

En mi casa — Irrumpió la jovencita con una bandeja de comida en las manos — Me llamo Daiyari Milzi ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Edward... Edward Elric...

Bueno, Edward te hice un poco de comida, come y descansa. Tienes que reponerte — Daiyari le acomodó la almohada para que pudiera incorporarse con más facilidad y él apenas tomó la bandeja devoró con frugalidad los alimentos.

...GOTAS ...

He – hermano...

Ella se sorprendió pero luego no pudo reprimir la risa por lo cual se cubrió la boca con la mano.

¿Quieres más?

Sí, por favor — Afirmó un poco avergonzado el joven alquimista.

Edward mientras comía miraba con recelo a la muchacha ya que le parecía raro que no los indagara acerca de su situación o les interrogara esas cosas bobas que se preguntan por pura e innata curiosidad.

¿Vives sola? — Preguntó Alphonse.

Si, era la casa de mis padres y ellos al morir me la dejaron. Esta muy roída por el tiempo y el techo se llueve con facilidad.

Ahhh...

Edward… Después tengo que cambiarte los vendajes que te coloque mientras dormías.

¿QUEEE? ¡Me desnudaste cuando estaba dormido? Ruborizado

Claro, Alphonse me ayudó, no íbamos a permitir que semejantes heridas se infectaran...

Si hermano, tus heridas eran alarmantes...

Peeero...

Soy enfermera de la salita de urgencias de esta aldea, no hay nada que no haya visto antes... — Concluyó Daiyari con soltura.

Esta bien... — Asintió resignado.

Daiyari era una jovencita que había estudiado la enfermería como autodidacta pero ansiaba presentar su examen para ser doctora. Como su aldea contaba con poquísimos habitantes ella bastaba para cuidar de la salud de todos que no venían mas que con heridas leves y malestares habituales. Además de los partos que cada vez eran más comunes, así que ella sentía la enorme pasión de proteger a los que bebés y se había decidido especializarse en la pediatría. Trabajaba en una salita ubicada justo en el medio de la aldea donde la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba estudiando y haciendo algunas prácticas, ya que muchas veces le era necesario incursionar en la farmacología.

Las vendas se habían impregnado de sangre y la joven decidió que era necesario cambiarlas. Mientras ella aplicaba los líquidos desinfectantes, Edward la observaba y sentía ese aroma silvestre que el alcohol no lograba disipar.

Tienes que soportar el ardor...

Sí, esta bien.

¡Que valiente eres!

Estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

Observándolo También yo...

Un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar durante un instante ya que enseguida él dijo:

Gracias... por esto...

De nada... Listo, terminé, descansa mañana tomamos el desayuno y las volveremos a revisar Bostezando Buenas noches Edward...

Buenas... noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Daiyari saludó a los hermanos, preparó el desayuno y revisó las heridas de Edward.

Ummh, están cicatrizando bien, pronto vas a estar curado pero no las fuerces porque se abrirán... Bueno ahora me voy a trabajar.

Daiyari... ¿Por qué me ayudas?

La verdad no tengo un motivo, estabas herido y necesitabas ayuda y te la brindé. Más allá de todo.

Aunque seamos alquimistas estatales...

¡Basta! ¡No pronuncies eso en mi casa!

Pero lo soy.

Debo trabajar, a la tarde volveré Edward.

El muchacho había oído las murmuraciones de los madrugadores y chismosos vecinos que cuestionaban la actitud de Daiyari acerca de hospedar a un alquimista estatal. Él creía que algo horrible habrían ocasionado y estaba relacionado con la muerte de los padres de Daiyari.

Ella regresó al atardecer y cansada tomó un vaso de agua y se sentó en una de las sillas. Exhaló aire y miró al joven que hasta ese momento lo había ignorado.

¿Te sientes mejor?

Si, aunque aun duelen un poco.

Discúlpame, hoy tuve muchos partos que atender... Es extenuante...

Está bien.

Cuando vuelva Alphonse prepararé algo muy rico para los dos.

Claro Esbozando una sonrisa

Alphonse llego cinco minutos después cargado con dos bolsas de víveres y muchas vendas, gasas y desinfectantes como le había encargado Daiyari. Hasta ahora el más joven de los Elric no hallaba que hacer en el lugar y sólo aguardaba la recuperación de su hermano.

Espérenme aquí, ya vuelvo — Ella fue a ponerse algo más de casa y estar más a gusto.

Y Al ¿Averiguaste algo?

Si, tenías razón hermano. Los alquimistas hace mucho tiempo llegaron a esta ciudad y el padre de Daiyari los expulsó debido a que perturbaban la paz y por esta acción ellos los masacraron junto a su madre que sólo intentó defender a su esposo.

¿Y Daiyari? ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

Sus padres la escondieron en un sótano o algo bajo el suelo, sin embargo ella pudo ver todo desde una ranura...

Miserables... — Gruñó Edward entre dientes.

Si, en esa época tenía sólo ocho años — Interrumpió ella con la mirada fragmentada — Ustedes, chicos, se han esforzado por revolver una historia que enterré hace mucho tiempo.

Lo sentimos Daiyari... — Farfulló Alphonse.

Ahora menos entiendo el por que nos ayudas...

¿Y que ganaría yo vengándome? ¿Cambiaría algo las cosas? ¿No añadiría acaso más peso a mi conciencia? Edward no creo en la venganza, en el pagar mal por mal. Jamás me enseñaron ese "valor" mis padres.

El joven quedó inmutado, sin duda era resignarse mucho, ¡Que voluntad tuvo para seguir adelante después de todo lo sufrido! Los motores de determinación eran indiscutiblemente diferentes pero él a menudo se preguntaba si algún día, a la larga, conseguirían paz en sus corazones. Si volverían a hallar alguna vez un "hogar"...

"_Que apacible sería quedarse en un lugar como este con..."_

"_¿Que he dicho?"_

"_Que es este sentimiento?"_

Algo había cambiado después de esa revelación...

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO II "aMOR PRIMERO" 

"Nunca he conocido mujeres que me hicieran sentir esto, la más cercana a mí ha sido Winri pero con ella es claro lo que siento, es un afecto fraternal, no es como esto. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tan sublime, extasiante, es una fuerza que sale de control, muy cálida. Tengo deseos de quedarme junto a Daiyari, de cuidarla, de acercarme a su cuerpo, que me mire de una manera especial. Pero es todo lo contrario, ella me observa como un paciente más. Que extraño es lo que siento, yo que me creía frío".

Te cambiaré las vendas...

Sí...

"Es raro que no me irrite cuando me toca, al contrario, adoro cuando sus yemas rozan mi piel, erizándola, revitalizándola"

Terminé.

¿Ya? Despertándose Digo, está bien.

Sonriéndose Eres el mejor paciente que he tenido, me agrada mucho atenderte Ruborizándose apenas

Ah, gracias...

Descansa Edward.

También tú.

Al otro día Edward ya podía pararse sin sentir tanto dolor y decidió tomar un baño pero no tenía idea donde podía hacerlo, así que espero a que Daiyari se despierte para preguntarle, sin embargo al verla aparecer algo despeinada y bostezando no pudo evitar pensar lo linda y simple que era.

Buenos días Edward, buenos días Alphonse! — Dijo jubilosamente.

Buenos días Daiyari — Saludó Alphonse.

Daiyari ¿Dónde puedo bañarme?

A ver... Debes salir por la casa y en la parte de atrás vas a encontrar un cuarto y allí puedes bañarte. En un instante calentaré agua y después te llevo las toallas.

Claro.

Debes sacarte las vendas y cuando hayas terminado te pondré unas nuevas... Enjabónate con cuidado, no nos vamos a arriesgar a que se te abran de nuevo, son bastante profundas y es posible que el agua afecte la cicatrización.

Sí, de acuerdo.

Él se introdujo en el pequeño cuarto y el agua tibia comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo; su pelo dorado ya suelto reposaba libremente en su hombro y sus grandes manos procuraban enjabonar esa amplia espalda que al moverse dejaba apreciar lo ejercitada que estaba, producto de las inclementes batallas. Sus brazos perfectamente moldeados fueron lavados con cuidados y resaltó aun más su blanca piel. Dejó que el agua diera de lleno en su frente y sus ojos color miel brillaban contrastando con el grisáceo de las paredes gastadas. Las gotas rodaban recorriendo esos labios carnosos y perdiéndose luego en su viril torso.

Acá te dejo las toallas, ten cuidado al secarte... Te espero en la casa.

Gracias, Daiyari.

Él volvió algo húmedo ya que al secarse sentía dolor y algunas heridas sangraban.

Mmmhh... Que problema. Siéntate y te secaré — Ella secaba suavemente el torso de él al mismo tiempo que colocaba las vendas con firmeza. En eso, alguien tocó la puerta y Daiyari concentrada en su trabajo sólo mencionó: — Pase.

Hola Dai... yari... Ah, ustedes deben ser los famosos huéspedes de los que habla todo el pueblo.

Francesco, te presento a los hermanos Elric, él es Edward y él es Alphonse. Chicos, él es Francesco, mi amigo. — El joven Francesco era el amigo de la infancia de Daiyari, un muchacho que media aproximadamente 1,79, con el pelo color castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos del color de la esmeralda. Vestía un pantalón suelto y gastado marrón y una camisa blanca. A menudo usaba tiradores. Era un clásico lugareño dedicado a la agricultura y ganadería del lugar.

Mucho gusto — Dijo secamente.

Igualmente — Saludaron los hermanos en igual tono puesto que sintieron la hostilidad del visitante.

¿Y hasta cuando piensan quedarse aquí Daiyari?

Hasta que las heridas de Edward sanen — Y ella continuó secando y vendando el cuerpo del joven.

¿Y por que debes secarlo?

No empieces Francesco... — Edward sonrió apenas por la manera que Daiyari le contestó al joven dejándolo mudo.

Bueno, me voy, veo que no tienes tiempo para mí.

Nos vemos en la salita...

Esta bien.

Una semana después el joven Elric ya estaba curado y no había vuelto a tocar el tema de la muerte de los padres de Daiyari debido a que no quería herirla ni hacerle revivir amargos momentos, aunque le intrigaba bastante la identidad de los culpables.

Un día él había salido a tomar un poco de aire, cansado del encierro, además necesitaba estirarse un poco y recuperar su ágil movilidad.

¡HERMANO! ¡VEN RÁPIDO! — Gritó desesperado Alphonse — ¡ES DAIYARI!

¿¡QUE!

La escena con la que se encontró Edward fue horrible, ella sentada en un rincón de su habitación, con los brazos sangrantes y sosteniendo en su mano una daga pequeña impregnada en sangre. Su cara estaba húmeda por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas.

¡DAIYARI! ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Creo que se me pasó la mano — Sonrió irónicamente — Perdóname, yo... Así yo... ¡ME DESAHOGO! Llorando

No... Daiyari... — Y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha — No lo hagas más por favor...

E – Edward...

Si Daiyari, es muy triste lo que haces...

Alphonse... gracias chicos por estar a mi lado.

Deja que te cuide, esta vez me toca a mí.

Pero...

Calla, quiero hacerlo.

En eso Francesco, preocupado, entró intempestivamente y apartó al alquimista de la jovencita.

¡DÉJALA! Daiyari, ves? Te dije que se volverían contra ti!

¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE! — Protestó Edward desde el suelo.

Nosotros sólo intentamos ayudarla! — Añadió Alphonse molesto.

Tienen razón... No fueron ellos Francesco, fui... yo...

¡¿Quee! ¿¡Otra vez Daiyari? ¿Cómo pudiste? Retándola

Llorando de nuevo Lo siento, lo sé... — Edward no podía permitir que la hiciera llorar, enfadado lo golpeó.

Aturdido ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES?

¡NO! ¿Cómo te atreves tú a hacerla llorar! ¡No te lo permito! ¡Vete de aquí!

¡Sí! Sólo la haces sentir más mal, ella necesita descansar y no que la agredas! — Le exhortó Alphonse.

¿Qué esperar para irte? — Preparando el puño.

Esta vez te daré la razón, espero que reflexiones lo que estás permitiendo con éstos dos Daiyari — Y con un portazo se marchó derrotado.

Francesco... perdóname Musitó

No te preocupes Daiyari, cálmate, ven vamos a curarte.

Sí, gracias chicos.

No tienes que agradecernos, tú has sido muy buena con nosotros... — Le dijo Alphonse.

El joven la alzó y la acostó en su cama y con ternura le limpió la sangre y aplicó los desinfectantes y le colocó el vendaje que se tiñó de rojo. Tal cual ella lo había hecho con él anteriormente. Alphonse corrió a buscar más vendas ya que las de la casa se habían agotado.

¿A estos te referías cuando me dijiste que estabas acostumbrada al dolor?

Sí, creo que de alguna manera debo pagar mi culpa, desahogarme. Y como no quiero causarle daño a nadie m...

Te lo causas tú misma.

Si... — Ella se quejó por el dolor.

Perdóname, no sé como hacerlo.

No, está bien. Gracias Edward... No deberías hacer esto...

Quiero hacerlo y escucha — Mirándola fijamente — Tampoco lograrás nada cortándote y si tus padres no te enseñaron a ser vengativa menos creo que desearían que te lastimaras a propósito... No tienes culpa de nada Daiyari... Eras tan pequeña ¿Cómo ibas a imaginártelo? — Y él hundiéndose en sus recuerdos observó la ventana con una mirada fija y cristalina.

Edward... ¿Qué hay de ti?

Suspiró Todo comenzó cuando murió mi madre, Trisha Elric, mi hermano y yo éramos muy pequeños y no nos imaginábamos una vida sin ella, así que con los conocimientos de alquimia que poseíamos intentamos revivirla... Todo fue un desastre, Al perdió su cuerpo y yo mi pierna, traté de encarcelar su alma a la armadura y con esa acción perdí mi brazo derecho. Desde ese momento decidí hacerme alquimista estatal para acceder a información valiosa para hallar la piedra filosofal y recuperar nuestros cuerpos... Hemos buscado demasiado y cada vez que siento que me acerco, todo se derrumba... Estoy realmente cansado, quisiera parar pero NO PUEDO! ¡AL SE MERECE UNA VIDA NORMAL!

Edward... — Daiyari con pujanza lo abrazó humedeciendo con sus lágrimas el cuello del joven — No tenía idea... Has sufrido demasiado.

Daiyari... — Y él correspondió al abrazo con fuerza soltando unas lágrimas. Al fin ese sentimiento de desesperanza era calmado.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que toda la tristeza fue contenida; luego con la mirada ya despejada ella acarició el rostro de Edward diciéndole:

Siempre encontrarás comprensión en mí... — El joven, abstraído, colocó su mano sobre la de ella, acariciándola.

Gracias, y yo a ti.

Bueno, me voy a cocinar, Alphonse pronto llegará con los víveres, hoy cenaremos temprano porque tengo que estudiar mucho... Aparecieron unas publicaciones de medicina increíbles.

Pero Daiyari, estás herida.

¿Ah? Esto ya no me duele...

¡DAIYARI!

¿Quee? ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche sin comer? Te advierto que sólo hay leche y queso, yo puedo tomarla sin ningún problema pero tú... ¿Aaaahhh? Levantando una ceja

¡¡GRRRR! ¡NI ME LA MENCIONES! Está bien, cocina, pero no te esfuerces demasiado.

¡Claro!

Bostezando Que sueño, este lugar te invita a dormir...

No, lo que pasa es que tú eres un dormilón sin cura...

¿QUÉ DICES?

Riéndose Es verdad.

¿Y tu? Tienes tu habitación hecha un desastre ¿Nunca la limpias? ¡DESORDENADA!

¿QUEEE?

De esta manera los dos riéndose se dirigieron a la sala, ellos habían dado un gran paso: Confesar sus tristezas y comprenderse mutuamente. Escucharse. Con esto, afianzaron más su relación despojándose de sus fríos escudos y quererse aun más.

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III "Hermanos" 

Había pasado una semana y media y si bien los pueblerinos se estaban acostumbrando a los visitantes, los rumores y miradas recelosas aun eran abundantes.

Alphonse no entendía porque todavía seguían en ese lugar, ya que su hermano se había curado y Daiyari también.

Hermano...

¿Qué sucede Al?

¿Por qué seguimos aquí hermano? — Edward miró hacia abajo ofuscado y sin poder decir nada, la pregunta lo había inmutado.

No lo sé...

¿No lo sabes? ¿Es por Daiyari?

Si, creo que sí.

Pero hermano, ella está curada y si bien es posible que pueda volver a hacerlo, tiene que aprender a cuidarse... A quererse. ¿Es que acaso tú?

¡Ya no sigas Al! — El joven apretó los puños y salió corriendo hacia un bosque e intrépidamente se subió a un frondoso sauce. Alphonse no pudo hacer más que salir tras él hallándolo mirando el horizonte, como si fuera inevitable impedir la caída del sol y por consiguiente, el fin del día.

Hermano, puedo saberlo...

¡Es difícil Al! Tengo un camino trazado, una meta que debo seguir pero ahora... Ahora quisiera que se desvaneciera todo! Desearía que ser feliz, estar tranquilo.

Con Daiyari, estás enamorado de ella.

Pero ella me mira como un paciente más y no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí para que me corresponda.

No creo que sea así hermano.

¿Eh?

La forma como te observa cuando te das vuelta y se ruboriza cuando le hablas hace creer que siente lo mismo que tú. Aunque creo que si ninguno de los dos hablan, todo acabará en la nada.

Al... Sorprendido No sabía que nos observabas tanto...

Gota Es que en casa de Daiyari no hay nada interesante que hacer y ese es mi único entretenimiento hermano...

Gotas ¿E – entretenimiento?

Jajaja... Es divertido, nunca te vi así — Edward sonreía por el ocurrente pasatiempo de su hermano pero en un instante su cara se tornó seria nuevamente.

¿Y tú Al? No puedes seguir así...

Yo... No te preocupes por mí... Además estoy haciendo unos pequeños amigos, los hijos de unas vecinas de Daiyari que me vienen a ver a escondidas.

Gracias Al... Eres un gran hermano.

No tienes que agradecerme, somos hermanos...

Mientras caminaban hacia la morada de Daiyari, que por lo menos Edward ya consideraba su hogar, al joven Alphonse sólo le intrigaba algo.

Hermano... ¿Y Winri?

¿Qué sucede con ella?

La verdad siempre pensé que terminarías junto a Winri, son tan cercanos, fuimos muy unidos en un tiempo.

Y quiza por eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, es cierto, fuimos muy cercanos en un tiempo y ahora gracias a sus habilidades mecanicas podemos vernos, pero es sólo por eso. La aprecio, ella ha hecho mucho por mí. Aunque jamás sentí algo tan profundo y... ((_¿Sensual y placentero? No puedo decirle eso, Al no lo entenderia_))

¿Y que?

Y... y dulce... profundo y dulce... ¡Bah! Cruzándose de brazos No se como describirlo, no sé usar palabras románticas, nunca tuve la necesidad de usarlas. Pero estoy seguro que lo que siento por Daiyari es muy distinto a lo que siento por Winri.

Hermano...

¿Y ahora que Al?

¡ESTAS MUY ENAMORADO! Riéndose — Y comenzó a correr.

¡AL! ¡SHHHH! Sonrojado ¡Te puede escuchar! — Siguiéndolo enfadado.

¡Muy enamorado!

¡AL!

Así ellos siguieron corriendo por un extenso prado luego jugando como acostumbraban, con una pequeña batalla. Ese día Alphonse se hallaba muy feliz, él corazón de su hermano se había ablandado, pensó que ese día jamás llegaría. Y lo más extraordinario era que se lo había confiado a él. Ese día se sintió como tantas otras veces, su hermano y un amigo.

**_Tu eres mi hermano del alma, realmente el amigo  
Que en todo camino y por nada estas siempre conmigo  
Aunque eres un hombre aun tienes el alma de un niño  
Aquel que me da su amistad su respeto y cariño  
Recuerdo que juntos pasamos muy duros momentos  
Y tu no cambiaste por fuertes que fueran los vientos  
Es tu corazón una casa de puertas abiertas  
Tu eres realmente el mas cierto en horas inciertas.  
En ciertos momentos difíciles que hay en la vida  
Buscamos a quien nos ayude a encontrar la salida  
Y aquella palabra de fuerza y de fe que me has dado  
Me da la certeza que siempre estuviste a mi lado._****_1_**

_CONTINUARÁ..._

1 Fragmento de la canción de Ataque 77: "Amigo"


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO IV "SERÁ" 

¿Hasta cuando más Daiyari?

¡Eso no te interesa Francesco! ¡Es mi casa!

¿Acaso lo has olvidado todo? No entiendo como puedes tener corazón para ellos y no para nosotros que te hemos protegido siempre!

Escucha, yo soy la única enfermera de este pueblo, siento a veces que no alcanzo pero me esfuerzo por todos ustedes, porque quiero este lugar y a sus habitantes aunque no les permitiré que manejen mi vida y mis decisiones. Tú no comprendes...

Daiyari, por el amor que te tengo y porque me preocupas te exhorto que los eches de tu casa! — Y él tomó la muñeca presionándosela.

¡NO QUIERO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Ay!

¡SUÉLTALA YA! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle daño? ¿Qué esperas? ¡DÉJALA! — Y el joven por miedo a que Edward lo golpeara la soltó resignadamente.

Quien sabe que encantamiento le habrás hecho alquimista... — Ella furiosa se dio vuelta y lo increpó.

¡Que inculto eres! La alquimia es una ciencia tanto o más que otras... Sacudió la cabeza Vamonos Edward, no tiene caso...

Si, es cierto... Ojos con fuego ¡A ver si te informas un poco más! GRRRR ¡Ignorante! — Le gritó.

Ya alejados del embravecido muchacho, ellos caminaban a la par hacia la humilde morada.

¿Te duele?

Un poco... Ya se me pasará... Gracias Edward por aparecer a ayudarme.

No es nada — Al cruzar la puerta ambos seguían hablando del incidente vivido.

Lo que más me duele es que Francesco me reproche tanto lo que hago... Crecimos juntos, es mi amigo de la infancia. Alphonse se hallaba allí y al oír la frase "amigo de la infancia" una imagen instantáneamente se le cruzó la mente.

¡WINRI! Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos... ¿Qué será de su vida?

¡Jah! No lo sé, de seguro fascinada armando y desarmando cosas...

Te debe extrañar mucho hermano...

Intrigada Perdón... ¿Quién es Winri?

Una amiga de la infancia, es una chica de este tamaño, de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos celestes. Ella construyó y mantiene el automail de mi hermano... Lo quiere mucho y vive preocupada por él.

((¡_NO DIGAS ESO AL_!)) — Trataba de decirles con señas al entusiasmado Alphonse.

Mi hermano la quiere mucho tambien, aunque no se le nota... — Remató el joven.

¿Ah sí? Cara sombría Edward lo tenías muy bien guardado eh... Disculpen me voy a descansar un poco...

¡Al! ¿Por qué dijiste eso!

¿Qué cosa hermano? Ingenuamente ¿Acaso no la quieres?

Pues... si... La quiero — Ella que había retrocedido a buscar un diario, al oír esa frase corrió hacia el patio trasero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Pero no usaría exactamente la palabra "querer" con Winri...

Ahhh...

Espero que Daiyari haya entendido eso...

Al otro día ella se despertó silenciosamente y salió sin que nadie pudiera oírla. Edward se despertó sorprendido pues la chica no lo había llamado para desayunar así que lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue que quizá tenía una emergencia.

La enfermera regresó del trabajo muy tarde esperando que él esté ya dormido. Entró aliviada de ver todo apagado y se dirigió a su habitación a hurtadillas.

De repente se prendió la luz y el alquimista cruzado de brazos le pedía una explicación.

Ahh Nerviosa ¡Hoy trabajé mucho! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Edward?

Bien, un poco aburrido, pero bien.

Sabes... mirando el suelo creo que no deberías preocupar a tu chica, no puedes hacerle eso si la quieres... Es tu novia...

Ah, entiendo. O sea que para ti esa es la única forma de querer que existe? Alzando una ceja

No, claro que no... Entonces...

Winri es mi amiga de la infancia, nos criamos juntos, es como mi hermana...

Ahhh... Como Francesco y yo Pensativa Disculpa Edward soy una tonta, no deberías darme explicaciones, es tu vida, no me concierne — Y se marchaba a su cuarto cuando él de repente la tomó de la mano.

Espera Daiyari, no digas eso, yo te conté porque quise, porque no quiero tener malversaciones contigo.

E – Edward... Sonrojada Mañana puedo tomarme medio día libre, siempre me lo tomo a la mañana para limpiar y estudiar pero esta vez lo haré de tarde... Quieres... Venir a conocer un lugar muy lindo cerca de aquí? Alphonse también, claro.

Si, suena bien...

¡Bueno! Entonces preparé todo para el picnic...

Al otro día, ella se levantó muy temprano a preparar las cosas, múltiples platillos y bebidas para que fuera perfecto y luego se marchó al trabajo, avisando que se tomaría la tarde libre.

Volvió emocionada y todos partieron a un gran prado con flores, exuberantes árboles, mariposas y hasta un alegre arroyuelo. Era un paisaje edenico.

Iniciaron el almuerzo y comieron hasta saciarse lo que provocó mucho sueño así que decidieron dormir una corta siesta. Alphonse se encontró con cuatro niños con los que había entablado una amistad y corriendo se alejaron a explorar el lugar.

Daiyari se despertó 20 minutos después y sonrojada observaba a Edward dormir; silenciosamente llenó un vaso con agua y se lo vertió en la cara. Él se despertó alterado poniéndole cara de enojo mientras ella se descostillaba de la risa. La muchacha se levantó corriendo e incitándolo a seguirla, invitación que aceptó sonriente. La persecución duró hasta orillas del arroyuelo donde la joven se escondió subiéndose a un gran árbol. Cuando Edward la miró, hallándola, Daiyari se lanzó sobre él cayéndose ambos bruscamente sobre el césped.

Perdona... — Dijo apenada por la ocurrencia — Estoy hecha una niña... ¿Te molestaste?

No, sólo me sorprendió.

Cuéntame sobre la alquimia...

Es bastante complicado.

No importa, quiero saber.

Entonces Edward empezó a darle unas clases sencillas de alquimia pero como ya era un experto, muchas cosas las daba por sabidas y Daiyari a veces no le entendía y le preguntaba las mismas cosas dos veces.

¡Eres muy inteligente Edward! Es decir, tú mismo calculas todo eso en segundos?

Si, por eso no tengo dibujado un círculo de transmutación, él aparece sólo con una palmada.

Luego de aquélla explicación, un extraordinario silencio los envolvió y ella se paró, el viento había revuelto su pelo y con su mirada afectuosa le declaró:

Gracias. Gracias por estar aquí, no me arrepiento de haberlos albergado. Si retrocediese el tiempo, lo haría de nuevo.

Tampoco me arrepiento de haber permanecido aquí, no sentía tanta paz y despreocupación desde que era un niño — De repente ella se colocó en cuclillas frente a él con la mirada temblorosa y rubor en sus mejillas.

Edward... tengo que decirte que... que... yo... — Sorprendido y silente por la acción, impulsivamente la tomó de la cara y la besó; fue corto pero con mucha unción y profundo significado. Un instante después él bajó la cabeza y balbuceó:

Apenado Perdona... yo... no debí... yo... — Daiyari esbozó una tímida sonrisa y de repente le devolvió el beso aunque esta vez el ósculo fue mas largo y acompañado de simples caricias.

Luego la joven poniendo las manos sobre la hierba le confesó:

No, perdóname tú, Edward Elric... Me he enamorado de ti, de una persona que juré que jamás amaría, de un alquimista estatal.

Pues yo... yo no debería enamorarme... Con un objetivo tan sabido y mi mente y fuerzas ocupadas en lograr ese fin se suponía que no cabía en mi ese sentimiento. Pero ya me ves... Aquí... Enamorado de ti...

Estas cosas no se eligen, suceden...

Es verdad y no se pueden evitar... Y hasta controlan tu voluntad... Como no me puedo resistir a... — Y la arrastró hacia él abrazándola y ambos compartieron un necesario silencio para luego darse cálidos besos y mutuas caricias.

Es curioso...

¿Que cosa?

Esta sensación... A Winri siempre la vi y la sentí como mi hermana, amiga y una muy excelente mecánica... Pero a ti... A ti te veo como una mujer...

Sonrojada Edward... Es cierto, es algo portentoso, nunca sentí esto tan profundo y... carnal...

Allí se hallaban, sentados libremente en la hierba, apoyados en un frondoso árbol. Él se acostó en el césped mientras observaba como los rayos solares franqueaban las hojas de los árboles.

Daiyari, puedo?

Claro.

Edward colocó su sien sobre el regazo de la muchacha mientras ella con la punta de sus dedos lo acariciaba mirándolo dulcemente. Sin buscarlo ambos se durmieron.

La brisa pastoril parecía susurrar una canción:

_...Te vi  
juntabas margaritas del mantel  
ya sé que te traté bastante mal  
no sé si eras un ángel o un rubí  
o simplemente te vi_

_te vi, te vi, te vi  
yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi...__1__  
_  
Ellos se sintieron libres, realizados, luego de confesarse su amor. Ninguno antes había amado y veían en el sentimiento una bella novedad; sus corazones se llenaban de ansiedad, olvidando un pasado horrendo y contemplando con menos desesperanza el futuro pero sobre todo, degustando un presente SÓLO PARA ELLOS y su AMOR SANADOR.

_CONTINUARÁ_

1 Canción de Fito Páez "Un vestido y un amor"


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo V "A gritos de esperanza" 

La caricia fresca de la brisa y el rumor suave del arroyo habían causado un profundo sopor en los enamorados, sin embargo este estado fue bruscamente irrumpido por los gritos de unos niños y el de Alphonse. Sobresaltados se dirigieron a toda velocidad a averiguar cual era la urgencia.

Horrorizados descubrieron que la montaña estaba sufriendo un derrumbe atroz y el valiente Alphonse transportaba cuatro niños por lo que se le dificultaba correr con rapidez.

¡Hermano! ¡Haz algo!

Sin pensarlo Edward corrió hacia el derrumbe y con una palmada levantó un muro que detuvo el avance de las rocas.

Asombroso... — Mencionó Daiyari mientras era iluminada por el resplandor azul, nunca había visto a Edward utilizar la alquimia. Un segundo después corrió a verificar si los niños estaban heridos pero sólo tenían raspones menores y lógico pánico.

Los aldeanos conmocionados por el estruendo de las rocas a toda prisa se encaminaron hacia el bosque hallando a los niños de la aldea con los dos forasteros y la enfermera. Sin saber lo sucedido les fue obvio suponer que los causantes eran los hermanos Elric.

¡USTEDES! Sabía que su presencia traería desgracia a esta aldea! ¡VÁYANSE! — Mencionó el más anciano.

SÍ, FUERA! — Se hizo oír el eco de todos los concurrentes.

Los dos se miraron resignándose a la suerte de que jamás los pueblerinos iban a aceptarlos.

¡BASTA! — Gritó Daiyari — ¡Ustedes ni siquiera vieron lo que sucedió! El derrumbe pudo haber llegado al pueblo si ellos no hubiesen actuado! Alphonse con cuatro niños a su cuesta hizo lo posible por salvarlos y Edward detuvo a las rocas con este muro.

¡LA ALQUIMIA ES BRUJERÍA! — Se oyó desde la turba.

¿Cómo pueden estar tan cerrados al mundo? La alquimia es tan ciencia como la farmacología que prepara sus medicamentos, tan sana como la medicina que cura sus heridas! Lo que dicen es una blasfemia que no tolero! Hoy la alquimia salvó a sus hijos y a nuestra aldea.

La señorita Daiyari tiene razón... Ellos nos salvaron — Contó uno de los niños.

Alphonse es muy valiente, siempre nos cuida y nos hace reír con sus aventuras — Dijo otro.

Chicos, gracias... — Agradeció el menor de los Elric.

Y su hermano... — Mencionó otro — Bueno a él no lo conocemos bien... Gotas Pero parece que hace muy feliz a la señorita Daiyari, ella ahora vive sonriendo...

Daiyari miró feliz la sinceridad de los niños que hicieron reaccionar a los pueblerinos, observando a la muchedumbre, les confesó:

Ellos me han ayudado a superar lo de mis padres, si yo pude ¿Por qué ustedes no? No podemos odiar a todas las personas por un simple rótulo o por simple prejuicio de su profesión... No todos son como fueron aquellos inhumanos, ya lo oyeron, ellos son diferentes...

Los aldeanos quedaron mudos, pensando en sus arbitrarias conducta hacia dos seres que nunca demostraron maldad ni hostilidad, al contrario, ahora ellos habían salvado a los niños de un peligro mortal. Todos los miraron y le expresaron en quebrada voz:

Hermanos Elric... Perdónennos por juzgarlos sin conocerlos, estábamos errados... Gracias por cuidar a nuestros niños y salvar la aldea.

De nada — Dijo jubiloso Alphonse. Edward con una sonrisa asintió lo dicho por su hermano.

Cuando todos se marcharon estaba ya poniéndose el sol.

Edward... Mirándolo fijamente Lo de la alquimia... ¡ES FABULOSO!

¡Jah! Y eso no es nada... Alardeando

Mmmh... Levantando las cejas Siempre tan humilde...

Ejem, tu discurso fue muy impresionante también...

Gracias... Alphonse, eres muy heroico, se nota que los niños te quieren mucho...

Sí, eso parece Riéndose Ustedes deben haberse aburrido mucho en todo ese tiempo ¿Qué hicieron toda la tarde? ¿Hermano? ¿Daiyari?

Al, no curiosees. — Dijo molesto y ruborizado Edward.

Menos pregunta Dios y perdona — Afirmó ella esquivando la pregunta.

¿Cómo? Confuso No entiendo...

¡Es mejor así! — Afirmaron a coro los dos jóvenes.

Al día siguiente, el ambiente era muy distinto, tanto dentro de la casa como afuera. Edward y Daiyari sonreían cómplices ante el desconcierto de Al y cuando salieron de la humilde morada, las personas los saludaban bondadosamente y muchos les llevaron algunas delicias, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

¿Te das cuenta lo que tenía que pasar para que los aceptaran?

A veces se necesita un shock para hacer reaccionar a las personas... — Afirmó Alphonse.

Pero por suerte nadie salió herido ¿No? Mirando a Edward

Asqueado Por lo menos hubieran traído algo mejor que esa nauseabunda le... le...

Ed, cuidado con lo que piensas hacer, ni te atrevas a romperla porque te la veras conmigo...

Mfff... No entiendo como te puede gustar tanto... Venas ¡LA ODIO! ¡LA ODIO! La destruiré! Ojos negros

¡EDWARD! Venas Aléjate de esa botella! EDWARD!

Gota Hermano...

Mas tarde, ya de noche, ella cansada por el trabajo y el estudio se daba palmadas en el hombro para sacarse las contracturas pero fue un esfuerzo en vano.

"_**No hay caso... tendré que llegar a descansar..."**_

¡¡¡¡¡DAIYARI! — Ella saltó del susto cuando gritaron su nombre — ¿Qué te pasó? Inocentemente

¡AY EDWARD! Vena ¡Terrible susto que me diste!

Bueno, ya, ya... Solo quería darte una sorpresa.

Misión cumplida.

Ellos caminaban a la par por las calles de ripio de la aldea, no se decían nada pero podía sentirse que se morían por besarse aunque ninguno iba a dar el paso inicial.

Está empezando a refrescar a las noches... Brrr tembló

¿Tienes frío?

Algo... Temo enfermarme... ¿Te imaginas? La enfermera de la aldea enferma, sería un caos...

Ven, te prestaré este abrigo.

¿Y tú? Te enfermarás...

No, mi chaqueta es bastante abrigada...

Observándolo pícaramente Eres amable Edward Elric...

¿Por qué me miras así? Turbado

Por que si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo...

¿Hacer que?

Esto... — Y lo besó en la comisura de los labios dándole después cortos ósculos en los bordes de los labios.

Es muy desinhibida enfermera... Pero aprende, así es mejor... — La tomó de la cara dándole un beso profundo. Al finalizar ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró acusadoramente.

Tú no te quedas atrás, debes respetarme, recuerda que soy ocho meses mayor que tú...

No se te nota en lo absoluto...

Lo sé y por eso nadie me da la credibilidad que quiero pero pronto iré a rendir mi examen y me tomarán en serio... Ummhh Mirándolo ese entrecejo te hace lucir muy grande pero cuando te ries pareces un hermoso jovencito.

Ja! Arrogante Deberías verme cuando gano mis batallas

Viéndolo de reojo Niño engreido...

Ven aquí tú! — Y la aprisionó con sus brazos por lo que se enrojeció mucho — No eres tan valiente ahora ¿No?

Abstraída Tus ojos son tan... luminosos...

Sonriéndose Y los tuyos son bellos en verdad, tienen un resplandor rojizo cuando les da el sol...

Esa es herencia de mi padre, él era de Ishbal... ¿Recuerdas que te conté? Soy una mezcla rara... Mi mamá era muy blanca... y bueno... Yo salí...

Muy linda...

Ohhh Ruborizada

Ella lo besó de forma cariñosa tornándose luego muy apasionada, instintivamente Edward la acercó aún mas a él sintiendo como los senos de la joven se apretaban a su pecho y cuando las cosas se pusieron más fogosas, escucharon un portazo que rompió el frenesí.

Ed... deben ser alrededor de las doce de la noche... Se molestaran con nosotros...

Si, bueno... Resignado

Al llegar a la casa él la sorprendió robándole un beso que desencadenó de nuevo la pasión. Desde dentro se oían los sonidos que producía tan intensa demostración de amor que finalizó cuando ellos entraron riéndose y callándose mutuamente; ya era muy tarde y ambos se dieron las buenas noches en silencio.

Al otro día realizaron la misma rutina que no desdeñaban y él la acompañó hasta la puerta despidiéndola afectuosamente. Al entrar percibió a su hermano muy nervioso.

¿Qué sucede Al?

Hermano... Escuché que están siendo atacadas villas muy cercanas a ésta, al parecer los enemigos se ocultan cerca de aquí y los militares los están buscando arrasando todo para hallarlos... Creo que debemos partir lo más pronto posible... En cualquier momento pueden hallarnos y si peleamos es posible que esta aldea sea devastada... — Edward no decía nada, sólo miraba el suelo con las cejas fruncidas.

Cara sombría Al... Mañana a primera hora partiremos. Provocaremos un disturbio a varios kilómetros lejos de aquí y pasarán por alto esta aldea...

Es buena idea hermano... Siento mucho que tengamos que marcharnos, te veías muy feliz.

Rictus Si atacaran esta villa perderíamos la fe que ganamos, sería muy frustrante ¿No? Jejejeje...

Hermano...

Al, voy a tomar un poco de aire...

Está bien hermano...

"_Es lo mejor para todos... Pero... "_

Sin darse cuenta caminó hasta la salita de urgencias de Daiyari, pero no se atrevía a entrar y despedirse. Sencillamente no lograba llegar y besarla para después decirle que partirían mañana. De repente la puerta se abrió y ella lo vio alegrándose por la visita, sin embargo en un instante descubrió cierta mirada fría que la heló, desconcertándola.

Preocupada ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves... triste... — Él no le respondía nada lo que la alarmó aun más — Ed, dime que sucede? Dímelo por favor...

Daiyari, están atacando los pueblos cercanos... — Ahí la muchacha comprendió todo y su mirada parecía un vidrio trizado.

¡No! ¡NO! Gritó — Raudamente se alejó corriendo hacia el prado y él la siguió alcanzándola con rapidez ya que ella se hallaba arrodillada llorando y con su mano sobre su boca — Trataba... Trataba... de no pensar en este día pero sabía que alguna vez llegaría... Llorando desconsolada

Angustiado Calla, calla... Si no te detienes... yo... Abrazándola No pienses que es fácil para mi, no puedo decirte adiós... Ya no puedo desatar el nudo que creamos... No logro seguir adelante sin llevarte en mi presente... Pero debo seguir... Te juro que desearía tanto quedarme contigo... Pero esa no es una opción...

Lo sé, te entiendo, debes seguir, pero me duele demasiado — Él la ayudó a incorporarse para abrazarla con pujanza.

¿Y cuando te irás?

Mañana tempranos partiremos...

¿Tan pronto?

Si, es lo mejor. Aseguraremos la tranquilidad de la aldea y tu vida... Si te llegaran a tocar un solo cabello, yo, yo no... — Y ella lo besó con lágrimas en su cara, sabiendo ambos que ese sería un último beso, que se les dificultaría encontrarse de nuevo, por esto lo disfrutaron al máximo aunque tenía ese sabor agridulce, contradictorio, que pendulaba entre el "siempre y el nunca" — Prométeme que te cuidarás... Que no te lastimarás más...

Claro, te lo prometo... Llorosa No me olvides Edward...

Esa, Daiyari, tampoco es una opción...

Crees... Que alguna vez volveremos a vernos?

Haré hasta lo imposible para que asi sea... Será una de mis metas...

¿Y como lo sabré?

No estoy seguro... La única manera viable que se me ocurre ahora son las cartas... Puede que te las mande con un nombre falso...

Es lo más precavido...

Luego, por el agote emocional se dirigieron abrazados hacia la casa, lentamente, tratando de estirar las agujas y aplazar el inexorable "mañana". Alli encontró a Alphonse con una maleta, y ella no pudiendo evitar la tristeza lo miró y le dijo con una forzada sonrisa:

Adios, Alphonse, has sido un gran amigo... Espero que tengan éxito en su búsqueda... Cuidate y cuida mucho a Ed por favor...

Daiyari... Triste Claro que si, gracias por tu hospitalidad... Cuidate también...

Mecánicamente ella caminó a su habitación y tratar de dormir, al igual que Edward, sin embargo, él aun la oía sollozar.

Una hora después, Daiyari ajada por la tristeza, se acercó a él que dormitaba, y con cuidado apoyó sus labios sobre los del joven y musitó:

_Edward, te amo..._

Luego, lo miró con melancolía y regresó cautelosa a su habitación. Edward se dio vuelta, posicionándose de costado abriendo apenas los ojos que se cristalizaron al mismo tiempo que apretó con impotencia las arrugadas sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano y sin hacer ruido se alistaron para marcharse. El alquimista ya no soportaba volver a oírla llorar y jamás había detestado tanto las despedidas, por lo que sólo miró fugazmente hacia atrás, y mientras su hermano lo esperaba ya afuera, soñaba algún día conseguir una vida calmada y feliz junto a ella. Esbozó una sonrisa, agradeciendo haberla hallado y también el poder sentir en su corazón tanta esperanza y alevosa alegría. Y corriendo junto a Alphonse se alejó del lugar.

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VI "RESPIRO" 

Tan sólo tres meses pasaron desde que los Elric se marcharon de esa pacifica y silenciosa aldea y aunque deseaban quedarse, decidieron partir para asegurar la paz de ella. Especialmente Edward que sabía que allí dejaba a esa joven, su tesoro, su nueva razón para seguir. Él le había prometido que le escribiría una carta cada tres días mencionándole una pista y cuando recibiera la carta número ocho, que sería la última, Daiyari podría develar en que ciudad estaría y lograrían encontrarse una vez mas aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo.

Además le exhortó que tuviera la máxima discreción acerca del plan de encuentro ya que ante cualquier sospecha todo se complicaría.

La joven aguardó pacientemente carta tras carta y las iba guardando en un refugio seguro; apenas pudo contenerse al recibir la octava carta, y con las notas que sacó de las anteriores pudo descubrir la ruta a una ciudad a varios kilómetros de la aldea.

"Yo te encontraré" 

Era lo que estaba escrito al pie de la epístola.

De esta manera ella con una oscura capa salió muy temprano, esperanzada; al fin vería a su Edward, ese joven que apareció de la nada a darle vida a su angustiada existencia.

Sin embargo al llegar al lugar miró desconsolada el panorama, era una ciudad grandísima y sus habitantes caminaban abarrotados por las calles.

"_¿Cómo es posible que Edward me encuentre aquí, con tanta gente? ¡Es imposible!"_

Daiyari con la mirada ansiosa observaba a los transeúntes buscando entre ellos al alquimista y por su distracción chocó con varias personas que la miraron con desdén.

De la misma manera caminó cinco cuadras con el mismo resultado y descorazonada se apoyó en una pared y de sus labios sólo dejó escapar una palabra:

"_Edward..."_

Raudamente una mano tomó la suya y con velocidad la condujo a un callejón y por esa razón no alcanzó a reaccionar y sólo pudo sentir esa mano y mirándola pensó:

"_Es demasiado fría... ¿Será?"_

Al parar y dándole la espalda una voz le expresó:

... Te prometí que te encontraría... — Y se dio vuelta y la muchacha pudo divisar esos ojos color miel, esa mirada.

Llorosa Ed... ¡EDWARD! — y corrió a sus brazos que la cubrieron.

Ya, ya... Tiernamente y secándole las lágrimas — Daiyari... Estás tan hermosa...

Gracias, tú estás igual de bello... ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Yo también, esperé este día desde que salí de tu casa... — Tomaba la cara de tez trigueña y la acariciaba con ambas manos — Daiyari... — Acercó sus labios a los de la joven que se hallaban entreabiertos, entregados, y antes de fundirlos, susurró: — Al fin respiraré...

Se besaron con una unción acogedora durante un largo tiempo, donde no escasearon las caricias y las miradas extasiadas.

Mi dulce Daiyari... Nos quedaremos juntos sólo dos días, es poco lo sé, pero más tiempo sería muy peligroso. Pueden dañarte y no podría soportarlo.

Y yo no toleraría perderte a ti... — Él la miró con dulzura y la tomó de la cintura lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara.

... E - Ed...

Ven, debemos irnos a un lugar más seguro.

Sí, claro.

Ponte tu gabardina y yo me cubriré con la mía e iré detrás de ti... Haz todo lo que te diga...

Sí.

Siguiendo las instrucciones llegaron a una casita con paredes camel, poca iluminación, además estaba bastante vacía, lo que le daba una apariencia muy sosa.

Disculpa, es lo mejor que pude encontrar...

No te preocupes, está bien — Y lo abrazó — ¡Oh! Ed lo importante es que estamos aquí, juntos de nuevo...

Si Daiyari, tienes razón... La verdad es que me siento muy feliz.

El momento se rompió ya que de una puerta trasera se asomó una gran sombra.

¡Daiyari!

¡Alphonse! — Ella corrió a abrazarlo y no le alcanzaron los brazos para rodear la gran armadura — ¡Tanto tiempo!

Edward los miraba a ambos con ternura, ellos dos eran los seres que más le importaban en todo el mundo. Y no mediría sus acciones si se atrevían a lastimarlos.

Los tres comentaban sus situaciones actuales y que era indispensable no llamar la atención, por eso en un cobertizo se hallaban todos los víveres que se necesitaran para salir lo menos posible de la casa.

Bueno, yo me voy, tengo unos amigos que me están ayudando a vigilar el radio para que ambos estén seguros... Adiós chicos, aprovechen el tiempo que es poco...

(((_Alphonse se va? E – entonces Ed y yo estaremos... solos? ¿¿Toda la noche? Oohhh...)_))

¿Te pasa algo Daiyari? Estas roja...

N – nada Al, sólo me dio un poco de calor...

Hermano... ¿Tú también? ¿Qué sucede?

Mmmfff... Molesto No es nada Al... — Y se dio vuelta cruzado de brazos con las cejas fruncidas.

Gota Bueno, Desconcertado Entonces me voy... Adios — Y se marchó sigilosamente por la misma puerta.

Al... — Susurró Daiyari.

Un silencio insondable invandió la pequeña sala, tan profundo que se oian claramente el cantar de los grillos. Sin embargo en eso los estómagos de ambos se unieron protestando armónicamente.

...Gotas...

Bueno, voy a preparar algo... Es muy obvio que los dos estamos muy hambrientos, jejeje... ¿Dónde están los víveres Ed?

Ah si, por allá Ruborizado — Señalando una pequeña puerta que al abrirla la dejó anonadada.

¡Guau! Al pensó en todo, aquí hay muchas cosas! Cocinaré esto primero porque sino se echará a perder — ¿Te apetece algo en especial Ed?

No, no, todo lo que tú haces es muy delicioso...

Esta bien...

Ella con su alegría de estar preparando la comida para ambos de nuevo terminó muy deprisa, logrando un delicioso guisado que devoraron con frugalidad acompañado de un delicioso jugo de frutas. Luego de un breve receso, juntaron los platos de la mesa.

Daiyari los lavaba y Edward la ayudó a secarlos y con el roce de las pieles provocado por el traspaso de los mismos se producía una intensa sensación que comenzó a consumirlos.

Unos ávidos dedos se enlazaron, reconociéndose; el masculino pulgar de Edward dibujaba círculos en la palma de Daiyari que trepidaba como una flor a merced de la brisa.

Se acercó a ella que no se movió, abstraída por la extasiada y provocadora mirada miel de su amado. La mano del joven subió por el fino brazo de ella hasta su rostro, palpando sus labios, luego acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja y después enredándose en su cabello; incluso sus yemas rozaron su cuello lo que causó que se estremeciera apenas.

Daiyari acariciaba con una mano la cara de Edward que impulsivamente la besó, de una forma distinta pero mucho más placentera y si bien ella se sorprendió al principio, en unos segundos ambas lenguas se unieron, lo que tornó el beso aun más intenso y dinámico.

Los finos dedos de la jovencita se hundieron en la espalda del joven, acercando aun más los cuerpos.

E – D – W – A – R – D... — Jadeó ella lo que ocasionó que él la mirara interrogante.

Daiyari, no te preocupes, si quieres que me detenga, yo lo haré... Esperaré lo que tú quieras...

Ed, contigo, estaré lista. Solamente contigo.

El joven la observó con una mezcla de ternura y deseo y volvió a besarla, dirigiéndose luego a su cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar su camisa, palpando por primera vez la suavidad y redondez de sus senos.

Ella, con su piel erizada desabrochaba la chaqueta negra de Edward, sacándole la musculosa y dejando al descubierto un varonil torso que recorrió con manos y labios. La frialdad del automail la hacía estremecerse aun más.

Caminaron torpemente a una habitación donde estaba un colchón en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se desprendieron de la ropa restante.

Por una ventana de forma redonda los débiles rayos lunares le otorgaban un onírico color azulado a los cuerpos desnudos que no escatimaban en ofrecerse provocadoras caricias y besos.

Él con delicadeza separó sus piernas y ambos no pudieron reprimir un quejido de dolor que acompañó a unas gotas de sangre que enrojecieron apenas las blancas sábanas. No obstante esto no impidió que se detuvieran, ya que luego de que él le preguntara caballerosamente si estaba bien y ella le respondiera que si, se besaron y ambos experimentaron que el dolor incipiente no se comparaba con el terrible y profundo placer que sentirían después.

...Daiyari... Te... amo... — Susurró luego de hacer el amor, rendido en su torso. Ella, exhausta, lo acarició y lo cubrió con las mantas, durmiéndose al instante.

De esta forma, ambos a través de lo carnal, se unieron para siempre...

_CONTINUARÁ... _


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ViI "Que me alcance la vida" 

Al día siguiente, ambos se despertaron ruborizados, aunque alegres, tanto que comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Daiyari jugaba enrollando sus dedos con el pelo suelto de Edward, mientras que éste la acariciaba lentamente y aprovechaba a vislumbrar algunas delicias que la oscuridad de la noche había ocultado.

¡ED! — Dijo avergonzada hundiéndole una almohada.

¿¡Quee! ¡No pude resistirme! ¿Acaso quieres pelear? — Y le lanzó otra almohada.

Los dos jóvenes jugaban provocando una lluvia de plumas y caricias extasiantes que los hizo entregarse una vez más.

Era increíble ver al Edward Elric desprendido de su fría e inestable personalidad, sus objetivos y su doloroso pasado, riendo y comportándose tan o más jovial que cualquier otro joven.

Sin que ambos lo percibieran los dos días se les fueron volando sin percibirlos pues ambos se la pasaban en la cama debido a que cada vez iban descubriendo más y disfrutando mejor de sus cuerpos.

"Se suponía que mi hermano tendría que estar aquí, pero han pasado tres horas y aun no aparece... ¿Habrá sucedido algo?... ¿Estarán en peligro? ¡Hermano! ¡Daiyari!"

Alphonse, preocupado, aguardó hasta la caída de sol para entrar en la casita, ya que podría escurrirse con más facilidad. Allí encontró una sala bastante limpia con sólo unas migas de pan esparcidas en la mesa. No había indicios de destrucción pero eso no descartaba la posibilidad que ellos hayan huido rápidamente.

De la habitación se escuchó un ruido por lo que Alphonse se acercó a mirar con cautela por la ranura entreabierta de la puerta y la situación vista lo pasmó totalmente.

Ambos se hallaban acostados de costado, él la abrazaba de atrás lo que explicaba el impresionante acoplamiento de los cuerpos y la desnudez de los jóvenes apenas era arropada por una arrugada sabana.

Al, apabullado, no sabía que hacer, así que aguardó unos minutos para ver si su hermano se despertaba pero no había caso y decidió armarse de valor y golpear la puerta. Con el primer llamado no logró nada por eso golpeó más fuerte acompañado de un llamado a su hermano.

La pareja se despertó sumamente apresurada cambiándose con lo que tenían a mano y salieron ruborizados por la embarazosa escena.

Apenado Dis – disculpa hermano... Es que no apareciste a la hora acordada y me preocupé...

Está bien Al...

¿Debes irte ya? Afligida ... No tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos...

Ahhh, pueden hacerlo, te esperaré afuera hermano... Daiyari, cuídate mucho... Ojalá que podamos volver a encontrarnos...

Espero que si... Tú también cuídate Alphonse, te extrañaré. Gracias por todo... Mirando a Edward Ed... que haremos, nos volveremos a ver... pronto?

Debemos esperar un tiempo, recibirás cartas esporádicas...

Está bien, gracias por lo que me brindaste estos dos días...

No, yo te lo agradezco, renací contigo... Te extrañaré Daiyari — Y la besó con pasión.

Yo también...

No llores amor... Ya, ya... Verás que nos volveremos a encontrar... Limpiándole la cara

Sip... Edward... En el bolsillo de tu pantalón dejé algo para ti... Quiero que lo leas...

Esta bien... Cuídate mucho por favor... — Y la abrazó con fuerza asfixiante, hundiendo su cara en su hombro y ella, absorbida por la despedida, hizo lo mismo.

Tú también... Gracias por existir...

Y tú... Gracias por ser...

Y con un cálido beso, ella se puso su sobretodo oscuro salió por la puerta principal con numerosas lágrimas.

"_Edward... no oses morir..."_

Mientras Edward se colocaba su gabardina roja pensaba:

"Cuidate mi amor, no soportaria que mueras, viviré por ti" 

Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y encontró una hoja de papel con cuatro dobleces y mientras caminaba junto a su hermano que transportaba una lámpara de tenue luz, la desplegó y la leyó mentalmente; ésta decía:

MAS ALLÁ 

_Mas allá del doloroso pasado,_

_mas allá del inevitable presente_

_y del abstracto futuro._

_Mas allá de las victorias,_

_mas allá de las derrotas._

_Más allá de la determinación,_

_mas allá de las flaquezas,_

_de los llantos_

_y de las risas._

_Más allá de la alquimia,_

_mas allá de las quimeras_

_y sus monstruos._

_Más allá de la cura,_

_mas allá de la enfermedad_

_y sus cicatrices._

_Mas allá de la inexorable vida_

_y de la desconsoladora muerte._

_Mas allá del cielo..._

_Nuestro amor permanecerá intacto,_

_como la primera esencia del universo._

_Como templo sagrado._

_Indestructible._

_Como manantial silencioso,_

_como tormenta rabiosa._

_Intacto, inmortal._

_Nuestro amor estará siempre..._

_Más allá..._

Luego de leerlo, unas lágrimas enfriaron su cara pero, cabizbajo, las hizo desaparecer al instante. Guardó la carta y miró con firmeza hacia el frente. Siempre al frente.

Vamos Al, en marcha.

Si hermano.


End file.
